ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/News
FFXIclopedia News ---- Image:Nm madness 05.jpg|355px default Notorious Monster Madness desc none The Final 4 have been selected! Who will win out? Will it be the magical goblin, the royal fly, the elephant eating bird or the lovable jumping lizzard? and and help your favorite advance to the finals! PlayOnline News ---- Image:The 7th Anniversary Fan Art Contest Approaches! (04-02-2009).jpg|355px default 2009 - (04/02/2009) The 7th Anniversary Fan Art Contest Approaches! desc none After months of anticipation, we're pleased to announce that the ever-popular Fan Art Contest is making a triumphant return! Throughout the years, the Fan Art Contest has proven to be a popular creative outlet for our players, and we expect this year to be no different. To celebrate FINAL FANTASY XI entering into its seventh year of service on May 16th, the theme of this year's contest is the 7th Anniversary. Send us your masterful renditions of subjects such as "celebrating the anniversary with friends" or "the journey of adventurers throughout the years," or even share some of your treasured memories related to the contest's theme. Click for more details. Image:Delve Even Deeper with Expanded Services from the Moblin Maze Mongers! (Part I) (04-01-2009).jpg|355px default 2009 - (04/01/2009) Delve Even Deeper with Expanded Services from the Moblin Maze Mongers! (Part I) desc none Their business booming thanks to the loyal patronage of adventurers across Vana'diel, the ever profit-minded Moblins of the Moblin Maze Mongers (MMM) have a few more tricks up their sleeve! To reward their loyal customers—and hopefully entice a few new ones in the process—MMM will be unveiling a host of new services and refinements to their line of custom-order dungeons in the upcoming version update. for the first look! The Square Enix Security Token, previously announced here on Topics, will be available for purchase via the PlayOnline Viewer on Tuesday, April 7th, 2009. The token greatly increases the security of PlayOnline accounts by requiring users log on using a constantly changing one-time password that is displayed on the token. Also set to debut alongside the release of the Square Enix Security Token is the new "Square Enix Account" system. Square Enix Accounts will be compatible with FINAL FANTASY XI and PlayOnline, as well as other future online services. Users must first register a Square Enix Account, which is a free service, in order to make use of the security token. Click for more details. Image:Job Adjustments and Additions Part II (03-30-2009).jpg|355px default 2009 - (03/30/2009) Job Adjustments and Additions Part II desc none In this second half of the announcement on job adjustments and additions planned for the April version update, we present to you a delectable array of changes that are bound to change the way you buff and summon! Feast your eyes on the details . Image:Mog Bonanza Kicking-off May 16! (04-30-2008).jpg|355px default Mog Bonanza 2009 desc none This year marks the seventh anniversary of Final Fantasy XI, and to celebrate this most joyous of occasions, we?re proud to announce the return of the Mog Bonanza! What better way to show your adventuring spirit than by drowning yourself in a pool of gil while decked out in mega-rare gear that ordinary folk can only dream of? After all, only the Goddess knows what manner of good fortune this lucky-numbered anniversary will beckon to your Mog House! Want to know all about the rules and prizes? Then simply ! *Please remember that all prizes won in the Mog Bonanza are virtual goods and cannot be redeemed for real-world money. Image:Job Adjustments and Additions Part I (03-26-2009).jpg|355px default 2009 - (03/26/2009) Job Adjustments and Additions Part I desc none The upcoming April version update will boast a wealth of adjustments and additions to a selection of jobs. Today, it is our pleasure to outline the benefits that this will bestow upon white mages—the altruists of Vana'diel. Drool over the details ! The first installment of three new add-on scenarios—"A Crystalline Prophecy – Ode of Life Bestowing"—is now available for advance purchase through PlayOnline! Access the order page from the "A Crystalline Prophecy" banner located on the main FINAL FANTASY XI page to purchase your registration code. (*Players purchasing the scenario will receive access to the in-game content upon the release of the upcoming FINAL FANTASY XI version update scheduled for early April.) (*As with all forms of expanded content, the purchase of a single registration code for a given account will allow you to enjoy the add-on scenario with all characters created on that account.) To commemorate the occasion, the official "A Crystalline Prophecy" site has been updated with the latest on the customizable equipment that awaits you as a reward for completing the scenario! Head on over for all the details! The official promotional video for "A Crystalline Prophecy – Ode of Life Bestowing", the new add-on scenario currently on track for a Wednesday, April 8th release, is now available for viewing on the official site! Feast your eyes on the trailer here! Image:The Story Continues with All-new Nation Quests! (03-19-2009).jpg|355px default 2009 - (03/19/2009) The Story Continues with All-new Nation Quests! desc none The trials and tragedies of each of the three nations are set to be further revealed in the fast-approaching April version update. With the dark shadow of the decisive battle between the warring factions looming ominously overhead, adventurers will delve deeper into the mysteries and intrigues of the Crystal War in the continuing episodes of nation quests in Wings of the Goddess! Read the appetite-whetting previews . Recent News | All News | All Special Events [ edit ]